


Tidecalling

by OleanderToxin



Series: Snowbound [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Commission fic, First Times, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, fingering with a condom, got that a+ tendie ass feelings up in this, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Their relationship was ephemeral at times, but finally, finally, they would solidify it into something beautiful.Commission for a client.





	Tidecalling

There were many words they needed to still say between the two of them. Their relationship was still undetermined as far as being open to the public. But together, they held each other at night, and together they kissed and promised one another things in the future. Bigger and better each time.

Just getting out of what could have been the most excruciating shower that Danny had ever had, he wrapped a towel around his waist, too embarrassed to continue into their joined hotel room. It was the night after his skate, his free having scored him a whopping 94 points, adding with his score from his short program the day before. He had placed second, and while he enjoyed silver there, he still wanted to get more. Gold was in his grasp.

But Alex had promised him if Danny had placed, they'd finally go the whole step. Sure they had played around a bit, touched, kissed, but nothing that could have been considered... Sex... Now, Danny stood to the door, hesitating before going back into the room. Would Alex regret this? He wanted it, but...

His concentration was broken as Alex opened the door for him, stripped down to his boxers. Danny couldn't help but stare at his chest, the smooth plane of his pecs, Alex's body a beautiful expanse of sinewy muscles and speed. “You OK?” He barely registered the question that came out of Alex's lips. He saw them move, but he was so focused on what – and frankly who – was to come that his mind went blank when he saw his boyfriend in front of him

“Uh, oh, yeah,” Danny stuttered, stepping forward and pressing his body close to Alex's. When their skin connected, he felt Alex's arms wrap around his chest, holding him close as they breathed in time. “Nervous, but it's, excited?”

“Yeah, I get that.” Alex pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss on Danny's forehead. “Here, let me.”

Danny yelped as Alex reached around and lifted the younger man at the back of his hips, the towel that had barely kept everything hidden falling to the side as Danny's still damp body was carried over and deposited on soft cotton sheets. Looking over him, Alex couldn't contain his grin, the sight of that pretty brown hair fanned out on those pure white sheets, it made him look all the more angelic. All the better for him to tease and torment.

Leaning over him, Alex felt his heart pound against his chest as he kissed his boyfriend. They had shared so many before, but this felt new. Everything felt like it counted for a little more, a little more. The broke apart and kissed again, Danny's arms reaching up to wrap around Alex's shoulders. He loved the way he held onto him, loved the way he looked just washed and still pink from the hot water. Or was this pink from something else.

Breaking the kiss again, Danny watched as Alex dove down, kissing his neck, collar bone, down to his chest. He fussed, covering himself slightly with an arm, embarrassed even still. Alex made no effort to stop though, taking Danny's hands and lacing their fingers together, holding them back so that Alex had free reign over where he could and couldn't kiss.

His lips trailed further down, to Danny's navel, kissing the soft curve of muscle there, dipping his tongue in to taste his skin. A sharp hiss from above and Alex looked up to see Danny's eyes grow hazy, his face flushed bright. He had bitten down hard on his bottom lip, holding back any sort of noise from being let out. “Hey,” he smiled, letting go of one hand to reach up and caress his beloved's burning red cheek. “Don't hold back, OK? Let me hear everything.”

Danny nodded, frustrated that he caved so quickly, but he couldn't stop himself from agreeing. This was everything and more that he wanted. Watching Alex go further, he held his breath as he crossed his legs to hide himself for a little longer. Something about having him so close there, so incredibly close, made Danny's heart beat wildly in his chest, his body reacting as if he was just entering his teen years once more, figuring this all out for the first time.

“Come on, now,” Alex let go of Danny's hands to spread his legs open, arms hooking underneath those muscular thighs to hold them in place. Gripping the sheets under him, he could only watch as Alex breathed softly on his cock, the head twitching. He was already getting hard, and the sight of his boyfriend so close to his cock didn't help one bit. “There we go.” He wanted to scream, the sound of his voice gave way to the smile that was plastered over Alex's face, and he very nearly did as he felt hot lips wrap around the tip.

He covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the noise before remembering that Alex asked him to not. He couldn't help it at first but once Danny could see straight, he reached his arms down, holding out for Alex's hands once more. The older man took hold of them while still keeping Danny's legs spread open, and continued his ministrations; tongue wrapping gently around the glans, sucking on the slit and slowly, oh so slowly, pushing his luck with letting his mouth climb further down the shaft. “God, Alex—!” Danny whined, his body writhing as he felt that tongue slide slowly down the underside of his cock. It felt too much, too good, too wonderful. He had no idea that he could ever feel this good, and Alex made it all the better.

Sucking gently, Alex kept his eyes focused on the task at hand. Danny felt so good in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, the taste flooding his senses. Soap and skin and salt from the pre, and he felt his own cock under the cover of his boxers swell to life. So long he had felt something for the younger man, and finally they made it together.

Shuddering, he forced himself to go further down, stifling a cough as he did so. Maybe not all the way yet, but he would definitely practice for later on. Lifting up, a thin thread of saliva connected him and Danny together, and he could feel his own face burning red with desire. Scooting Danny further up the bed, watching him assist in the motions by crawling backwards, Alex followed like a puppy being pulled by a leash. Pushing the younger man's hands down at the side of his head, he kissed him deeply, rutting the tented fabric of his boxers against the sticky and wet skin underneath. “You look so good like this, I love you.”

They had said it before, many times. So many times in private had those words crossed their lips, but now it felt special. It felt like it meant something more than just those little kid emotions he had tried for so long to hide away. Now it felt like they were ready for everything to come together, everything that came with being true with each other. “I love you, too.” Danny felt his body ache, finally being able to say it and say it with the emotion that it needed behind it.

A soft whimper came from Alex's throat, but was quickly drown out with more kisses, the both of them clinging to each other as tight as they could. Alex felt his hands dive deep into those soft, brown locks and held him as close as humanly possible. He made a decision then, he'd never let go. For nothing and no one.

Groaning as he rocked his hips upwards, Danny whined, his cock thick and distended but still needing more. Needing another hand, another touch. “Alex, please,” he felt like such a baby, begging like this, but he needed it. He had never felt something so fiercely in his whole life.

“This will be better, here,” Alex smiled, lifting up to grab at the side table. A row of condoms and a bottle of lube returned at their side, and Danny had to wonder if he was so blind to have missed them. Then again, his attention was placed elsewhere, what with Alex's lips going places they had never been before.

He could only watch as Alex slipped a condom over his finger and added a bit of lube to the outside before pressing it lower, past his balls to circle his hole slowly. It felt so... Different. Not bad, teasing the outside tickled, but the moment he felt the first digit slide inside, pressing on the walls, he could barely breathe. His breath hitched and he looked down, not able to see that far but knowing all too well. He was all the way in to the last knuckle. “Oh, so... Deep,” Danny's head fell back onto the bed and his hands went to his thighs, lifting them up so that Alex had a better view and reach. “Don't stop.”

Alex had no intention of doing so. Another finger followed, and then a third soon after, always removing them and adding more lube to the condom as he went. It was all so smooth and easy. He definitely looked up proper ways. “I can't believe how good you look like this. Think you're ready?” Alex's voice was tight, as if he had been holding back so long. He wanted it, he needed it, and Danny could tell just by the way he held himself.

“Yeah, it's OK. Fuck me, Alex.” He smiled as he saw the blond's expression, his eyes growing wide and teeth biting down hard on kiss bruised lips. That definitely touched a nerve that wanted to be touched.

Tossing the first condom to the side, Alex slid his boxers down and rolled on a second, slicking himself up further. He would have hated himself had Danny experienced any pain. He wanted everything to be perfect. A slow push followed by the stretch over the glans, he watched as Danny's hole swallowed his cock down to the base. Groaning, he looked up to watch his beloved's expression, Danny's eyes clenched tight, brows furrowed up, and mouth open, panting. “Good?” He worried for a brief moment before Danny nodded, letting go of his legs and reaching out for Alex to hold him closer.

He obliged, happily so. Rolling his hips up slowly, he paced himself, watching how each subtle shift in expression passed over Danny's face. He looked so beautiful like this, sweat beginning to bead at his brow, body flushed red, his cock leaking between his legs as he spread them so prettily for Alex. How had he denied himself this for so damn long?

With each thrust in, his pace got surer, his body more attuned to how the both of them moved together. Danny's hips rocked up, keeping time with the rolling tide that was Alex's body. They worked in tandem, their pleasure becoming the ocean and them moving with the crest and fall of their love for one another.

Danny whimpered softly, feeling his body burn. He was getting close, so close, and it was all he could do to let Alex know beforehand. “Gunna...!” He whimpered, hearing an affirming groan in his ear as Alex's pace picked up. It felt so good in his arms and when he felt his own orgasm hit, Alex stilled inside him, kissing him deeply as a hot rope of cum shot against the both of their chests.

Everything felt tight. His skin felt like it was stretched over his muscles, his insides constricting so that neither of them could move. Looking down, he watched as Alex pulled himself out slowly, tying the condom off as soon as he was out completely. It too was discarded, Alex returning to pull Danny into an embrace. Everything felt too much but not enough at the same time. “Feel good?”

A slow nod and soft hum came from him before he replied to Alex. “Yeah. Really good. I love you.” It wasn't often that Danny said it first, but the situation felt right for him. His heart was full, his body warm and content.

Alex breathed in a sharp breath, hearing his boyfriend speak like that was so rare. “I love you too. Let's get some sleep. We can clean up in the morning.” Danny smiled, burying his face into Alex's chest, and felt his body begin to grow limp. This was what happiness was. He was sure to never be without this feeling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @p0tatotat0 on Tumblr. The characters are their own and they have given me permission to post their fics on here.


End file.
